


Making A Move

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Now Alana has settled into life onboard Serenity she wants to make her feelngs know





	Making A Move

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No spoilers really except after BDM. Very graphic sex tho so not for the easily offended

  
Author's notes: No spoilers really except after BDM. Very graphic sex tho so not for the easily offended  


* * *

Making A Move

## Making A Move

Alana sat the controls and scanned her way through their plotted course. She sat back and smiled contentedly as she rested in the comfortable pilot's chair. Her peace was suddenly interrupted by Mal and Jayne coming up the stairs carrying about four boxes of cargo each and struggling not only to carry them all but also to see where they were going. She turned to watch them and stifled a giggle as Jayne tripped over the top step and lost control of his top box, which then bounced off Mal's back and knocked two boxes out of his hands. 

"Gorram it! Why couldn't we've taken a few at a time, Mal?!" 

"Hey, you're the one with butter fingers! You stow these down front, I need to be getting' some other things squared away. Alana, you got our course set? Since this job's gone so well, last thing I want is to run into an Alliance cruiser and have to give up all our precious bounty." 

"We'll be keeping to the quiet backwaters. It will take a bit longer but the only Alliance that will be out there won't be looking for us." 

"Ok then. Jayne, get these boxes stowed." 

Mal turned and walked out of the cockpit and down the corridor towards the cargo bay. Jayne grumbled and started carrying the boxes one at a time down the short ladder and stacking them in the front of the nose of the ship. Alana sat and watched him as he lifted down another box. 

"Do you want some help?" 

She stood up and began sliding the boxes over to the edge so he could lift them down easily. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and tried not watch too carefully as his muscles bunched through his shirt. As he was putting away the second to last box she slipped down the ladder and lifted the box down so she stood holding it in front of her. He turned round expecting to have to step forward to get the last box and instead found himself face to face with her with only the small box between them. She locked him with her steady gaze and he couldn't help but stare back. He gulped and gripped the box and put it down with the rest. When he turned back again she was still standing at the bottom of the ladder. He cleared his throat to try and break the tension, which had built so suddenly between them. 

"Shuh muh? You wantin' somethin'?" Jayne questioned her almost not wanting to know the answer. He had been attracted to the ex-companion since she had join the crew two months ago but would never have imagined she would feel the same way but suddenly he began having second thoughts. Unsure of his next move he waited for her to do something. 

"Am I wanting something? I guess the simple answer is yes. I've noticed you, Jayne; ever since we met I've been having trouble not noticing you. So I wanted to let you know, and I figure actions speak louder than words." 

With that she stepped forward, grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down while stretching up to plant a kiss of his lips. He stiffened slightly but then relaxed into the kiss. He kissed her back harder and pushed her back against the ladder. They broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, lips swollen and pupils dilated from the ardour. 

"Wow... I don't normally do that... I mean, kiss on the mouth. Bad experiences with that but I just wanna say... Wow." He said breathlessly. 

She smiled a sexy smile and ran her hand slowly down from his neck, over the muscles on his chest and stomach, which he flexed lightly as she did so. She carried on down and gripped his belt and pulled him towards her again. He took his hand and stroked her hair and bent his head so he could smell her hair and then kiss her neck. She moaned slightly and leaned her head back to give him better access to the silky skin. 

"You smell so good, taste so good. You're so ruttin' sexy." 

Jayne breathed hotly on her neck as her hands traced the contours of his chest and back. She reached down and pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his cargo pants. He leaned back slightly so she could pull the garment up and over his head. She dropped the shirt and then ran her hand over his newly revealed chest. She ran her fingers through his curly chest hair and sucked his nipple lightly making him give out a rumbling growl deep within his chest. She then lifted her own top up and over her head revealing a black lacy bra. He reached round behind her back and unhooked the strap with one hand while his other hand cupped her ass cheek. He slipped the bra off and bent his head to suck one of her hardened nipples, which made her moan and grind herself against his leg. He pushed slightly with his knee and she parted her legs so that they could get their hips closer together. He cupped her ass harder and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck again and licked and sucked on her earlobe. She moaned and called his name as he licked on the soft skin that covered her jawbone and teased her hard nipples with his calloused fingers. 

"I want you so much, wo da ma! Jayne, that feels so gorram good." 

She let go and pushed back slightly so she could unwrap her legs and stand up again. She fumbled with his belt with slightly shaky hands but managed to get it undone. She undid the button fly of his trousers and then pushed them down; suddenly realising he wasn't wearing any underwear so he stood naked in front of her in all his glory. Alana had been with several men over the course of her time at the companion house but none had been like Jayne and now she realised he was more of a man than any she had experienced. She smiled lustfully in anticipation of him. He flexed his muscles again and grinned at her reaction to seeing him as naked as the day he came crying. He stepped forward and pushed down the waistband of her trousers and then the black lacy thong that she wore underneath. He slipped his hand down and between her legs and smiled at the heat and wetness that he felt there. He pushed his fingers between her lips and rubbed his fingertips over the hard nub of her clit, she bucked against him and groaned with pleasure. She reached out and gripped his stiffness tightly which made him growl. He reached down and lifted her up again, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. She used her hand to guide him into her wetness and sighed at the size of him inside her. She pushed back to hold him still while she grew accustomed to the way he felt. He waited for her to slowly begin rocking her hips and took that as his cue to move against her. He bent his mouth and kissed her on the lips again. She pushed his lips apart and began massaging his tongue with hers then pulled back and sucked his bottom lip and then lightly bit it. He groaned as she squeezed her muscles, which made him grind into her. She leaned her head back and he kissed the hollow of her neck. She couldn't believe how horny she was and when he snaked a hand down and began putting pressure on her clit again she moaned and bucked as her orgasm started. She felt the waves of pleasure course along her arms and legs; from her toes and right up to the crown of her head. He began to thrust faster as he felt her muscles contracting around him. He began rubbing her clit again with one hand while he mouthed at one of her nipples and teased the other one between his fingertips. She groaned with pleasure and began grinding in time with his thrusting. He gathered speed and growled as she grabbed his hair and pulled up his head and kissed him hard on the mouth then lifted his head higher and sucked on his Adam's apple and nipped playfully at his neck. He was really close to the edge so he pushed his calloused thumb harder against her clit. The extra pressure was enough to send her over the edge again and as she began to buck and cry out as he ground into her and went past the point of no return. He practically howled as his orgasm racked through his body and he had to concentrate to make sure his legs didn't give way beneath the two of them. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and breathed deeply, savouring the smell of her sweat. He lightly licked her neck and smiled as she shivered from his touch. He leaned his head back so he could look her in the eye. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"That was... Amazing. Jayne... I've never... It's never been like that before." 

"Good." 

He slipped her legs away from around his waist and pulled up his trousers while she stood on shaky legs. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and swiftly pulled it on over his head. Alana bent down to gather up her clothes just as Mal came up the stairs to the bridge. Jayne put his hand out and rested it on her back so she stayed bent over, stark naked. 

"Jayne, you any idea where Alana's gotten to?" 

"No Mal, haven't seen her? I'll tell her you're lookin' for her if I do see her though." 

"Ok, thanks. You nearly finished here `cause I have some other things I could use a hand with?" 

"I'm nearly done, just clearin' up now." 

Mal nodded and walked out and down the stairs. When the coast was clear he gripped Alana's arm loosely and helped her stand up. She laughed softly and gave him a cheeky grin. He grinned back at her and helped her gather up her clothes. She dressed swiftly and then reached up and gripped his neck to pull him down for another long and, this time, tender kiss. She ran her hand over his chest again and then turned to walk up the ladder to the main bridge level. 

"Jayne, I wanna... I want to do this again, although maybe not in quite such a public place, eh?" 

He nodded and grinned at her. 

"You better be runnin' along now, `wise Mal'll get to worrin' if `case you jumped ship on us!" 

She laughed and stepped off the bridge and down the stairs. Jayne stood slightly dazed in the storage area as the reality of what had just taken place sunk in. He gripped the ladder and smiled to himself. He had a feeling this was only the first of many encounters with Serenity's new pilot.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Making A Move**   
Author:   **eveserenity**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **9k**  |  **10/22/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne, Other \- Original Character   
Pairings:  Jayne/Other   
Summary:  Now Alana has settled into life onboard Serenity she wants to make her feelngs know   
Notes:  No spoilers really except after BDM. Very graphic sex tho so not for the easily offended   
  



End file.
